This invention relates generally to a large enclosure constructed of plastic structural panels. More specifically, the present invention relates to a modular construction system utilizing shelves having integrated connectors to cooperate with integrated connectors in the structural panels for stability and support.
Utility sheds are a necessity for lawn and garden care, as well as general all-around home storage space. Typically, items such as garden tractors, snow blowers, tillers, ATVs, motorcycles and the like consume a great deal of the garage floor space available, forcing the homeowner to park his automobile outside.
The large items, such as mentioned above, require accessories and supplies that must also be stored, as well as other small tools. To avoid using more floor space for these supplies, a system of shelving is usually constructed as free standing units or attached to the walls of the sheds. Free standing units are unstable, particularly, when carrying a top-heavy load. And in the modular plastic sheds, now available, it is difficult to attach shelves to the plastic panels without damaging the integrity of the panels.